Waiting for the Reapers
by Rebel666
Summary: These are the stories after the story Special Events, during the time from after Omega to the beginning of ME3: Arrival's Aftermath-Based on the Arrival DLC. Broken Wings-Garrus helps Shepard fly. Bed Rest-Shepard gets injured. Death of a Vigilante-The heart-clenching death of a loved one.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival's Aftermath

Arrival's Aftermath

Garrus Vakarian paced outside the door of the medical bay, torn between his emotions. Part of him screamed in anguish for Commander Reblicah Shepard's radical acts that would undoubtedly create chaos. The other side ached to embrace her in his arms, never letting go. Reby was still under quarantine - a request she made upon her return to the Normandy. She stated it was a precautionary measure but neglected to mention what events took place in the Bahak System.

Reblicah was gone for two days, two very excruciating days. Garrus was the first to discover her disappearance. Noticing something was awry when Reby was absent for their evening rendezvous. Upon asking EDI for Shepard's location, she responded, "I'm sorry Gunnery Chief Vakarian, the Commander has initiated an override, the information you are requesting is classified." Panic infected him as he thoroughly searched the Normandy, questioning every crew member about the Commander. She was gone… missing for approximately five hours before anyone took notice.

Kelly Chambers provided the first clue to Shepard's whereabouts. Mentioning a call the Commander answered within the privacy of her quarters. Using his omni-tool, Garrus hacked into Reby's personal terminal. He recovered a recent call from Admiral Hackett of the Systems Alliance and a message with the coordinates to the Bahak System in the Viper Nebula. He continued his search by pulling the logs from the Kodiak, confirming the shuttle was recently used but the location was deleted from its records. Shortly afterwards, news of a prison break on Aratoht arose and everyone aboard the SR2 immediately knew it was Shepard.

Unfortunately the trail went cold when the vigilante escaped the planet in an unmarked vessel. The crew scouted the cosmos for new evidence on the Commander that deserted them. Distress among the team steadily increased with each passing hour. Yet nothing could measure to the heartache the Gunnery Chief was experiencing. Her abandonment left a hollow cavity. Time was his enemy… the swinging pendulum empowering the void to gradually devour him. The silhouette of her figure danced across the corridors, plaguing his visions. His only cure was to find the ghost who left the vacancy.

'_Where are you, Shepard? Give me something, anything, to work with_ _…'_

'_I'm going crazy without you. Please come back. I am begging you…' _

'_This isn't like you at all. You wouldn't just disappear for two days…'_

'_Or would you? What's wrong, Reby? Was it something I did? I need to know…' _

'_At least let me know you are still alive…'_

"Shep- to Nor-andy. Joke-, I -ed a pick-p. NOW!"

With impeccable timing, Shepard's angelic voice echoed through the communication channel. The muffled transmission was more than Garrus could ask for. After staying awake for two straight days, restlessly watching the screens in the bridge, he finally had verification of her existence. She was alive… in trouble… but alive.

"Commander, we are getting all kinds of interference, I can't maintain a signal…" Joker responded, attempting to establish the connection but she was already gone.

"Reby! No!" Garrus cried out. "Joker, can you trace the broadcast?"

"I'm already ahead of you. Just give me a minute," he said plugging away at his console.

Joker determined the call was coming from an asteroid near the Alpha Relay. When the Normandy entered the atmosphere, the Commander's navigation unit gave a faint signal near the communication relay. His heart pounded against his chest the moment he saw Reby running towards the frigate. She leapt into the airlock and immediately ordered Joker to evacuate the Bahak System. Joker piloted a course through the relay moments before the asteroid collided with it, destroying the star system and all its inhabitants.

Reblicah stood before the galaxy map, watching the destruction ripple through space. The iniquitous sacrifice of the batarians declared her a profligate. The oppressing weight of their deaths haunted her conscience. The blood of her victims tainted her hands. No matter how hard she would attempt to scrub away the colors of their bodily fluids, she was permanently stained.

Before Garrus could confront Reby about her absence, she isolated herself in the medical bay. Requesting both doctors on board to accompany her and restricting all crew members from entering until they confirmed her stability. Confounded by her decision, Garrus pleaded with Dr Chakwas to allow him passage. The elderly doctor refused, stating, "She is doing this for our protection."

The floor beneath the Gunnery Chief was becoming worn from his pacing. The intangible line separating Garrus from his bondmate was becoming increasingly unbearable. His impatience provoked him to impede on the debriefing between Reblicah and Admiral Hackett. Instead he continued pacing… peering at the woman who was tantalizing… containing the malaise stirring through his veins.

It was uncomfortable seeing Admiral Hackett aboard the Normandy. Typically he would communicate with Shepard via the galaxy map's intercom. He must be undoubtedly advising her of the domino effect she created. War with the batarians was now a very immanent threat. And regardless of how supportive Hackett was of Shepard's actions, the destruction of a mass relay would prove difficult to commend. Someone would want retribution and Commander Shepard was to blame. Garrus even began to question if she really is a savior? Or if is she nothing more than a monster? He knew in his heart Reblicah wouldn't do something that extreme unless it wasn't absolutely necessary but he needed to hear it directly from her.

When Admiral Hackett exited the medical bay, Garrus could immediately see why Shepard respected him. Proudly donning the Alliance blues, it was a symbol of his allegiance and his commitment to protect the human colonies. He was a patriot, using the prerogative his occupation provided to safeguard his fellow comrade in arms. The Admiral displayed a sense of duty and honor that rivaled the highest turian generals.

"Gunnery Chief Vakarian. You are permitted to go in now," Hackett advised with an authoritative voice.

"Yes sir."

"Go easy on her. She just went through hell," he advised.

As the Admiral began to walk away, Garrus let his hot-headed nature get the better of him. He scowled, "I hope you are satisfied. I don't know why you contacted her in the first place but you jeopardized her life."

The Alliance officer stopped in his tracks. He turned to face the confrontational turian and calmly declared, "I didn't expect this to happen."

"What did you expect? I deserve to know what happened."

"Yes you do. But how about you let her do the explaining?" Hackett suggested before proceeding to the elevators, leaving Garrus to finally enter the medical bay.

When the doors opened, Reblicah quickly greeted him. She wrapped her arms around his torso, tightly squeezing him. Bringing her body directly against his and resting her head against the plate on his chest. Garrus welcomed the woman clinging to his figure. Entwining his talons through her silky golden brown hair and tucking the loose strands behind her ear. He nestled his head atop of hers, feeling her warmth radiate against him. Her energy cured the void, satiating the vacancy her disappearance left.

"You have no idea how great it feels to hear your pulse," she whispered. Garrus could immediately hear the difference of resonance in her voice. She sounded injured yet there weren't any physical wounds. Something happened to her…

"What's wrong, Reby?"

"I'm just happy to be back… and safe… for now," she said, pulling him closer.

"I'm glad you're back as well. When I discovered you were gone, I felt incomplete… I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat, my existence depended on finding you… I don't know what I would have done if you didn't come back. If you died…"

"I nearly did."

"Please don't tell me that. I couldn't bear to lose you again." She looked up at him with a pained look in her eyes. Even though his voice was calm, the words pierced her like daggers. Garrus couldn't distinguish if her affliction was the result of what he said or from her recent experiences.

"Imagine how I feel," she remarked, turning away.

The impression of her aura lingered against his body, leaving him craving for more. He watched as Reblicah dragged herself to the examination table, propping herself onto it and grabbing the datapad that sat beside her. The more she peered through the text, the deeper she drowned in her thoughts. The emotional damage tormented his companion. And instead of being comforting, he was adding more misery.

"I'm sorry, Reby. My anger won't solve anything. I am just trying to understand what happened."

Garrus position himself between her dangling legs with only a few inches separating their bodies. Now that Reblicah was within his grasp, he refused to allow any distance among them to widen. The two days they were apart reminded him of every little thing he loved about Shepard. The distinct glimmer she had in her brown eyes when she won a hand in Skyllian Five. The way her untamed hair sprawled over the pillow as she slept. She was forever ingrained in his soul.

As he studied the woman staring back at him, he noticed the symbolic scar she proudly wore on her neck. It was a token from their bonding ritual where his teeth once penetrated, marking the beginning of their union. When Garrus gently touched the discolored skin, Reby placed her hand on top of his and squeezed it gently.

"Talk to me, Shepard. Tell me what happened. I am asking you as my bondmate… I think I deserve that much."

"Okay," she sighed. And after a few deep breaths to help maintain her composure, she shared the basics of her adventure, "Admiral Hackett had an assignment that needed my immediate attention. It was a rescue mission. A personal friend of his was arrested by batarians for suspicious acts of terrorism. All I had to do was go in, get Dr Amanda Kenson, and get the hell out."

"But you aren't in the Alliance anymore, why would Hackett involve you?"

"He knew I would have a personal interest in the situation. Kenson had something that I wanted… evidence of the Reaper invasion. She found a Reaper artifact on one of the asteroids near the Alpha Relay. I needed to see it for myself. So after I broke her out of prison, she took me to their base and I got to see what they refer to as Object Rho. It was authentic… it gave me a vision… showing the Reapers coming through the relay… arriving in 2 days 3 hours and 20 minutes… I will never forget seeing that countdown."

The sound of fear was reflected in her tone. Shepard clenched her eyes shut, forcing a single tear to trail down her cheek. The countdown was etched into her mind. Reminding her how serious the Reaper threat was becoming.

Allowing the dread to control her, Reby began questioning, "What if I destroyed the wrong one? At first I was positive, but now I keep wondering if the Alpha Relay was in fact THE relay they were coming through."

"Since we aren't currently facing a Reaper fleet, I'm going to go ahead and say you did."

Garrus lightly wiped away the tear with his thumb, careful to not scratch her. Reby's soft skin validated how delicate humans were. Without her armor, she is powerless to any enemy force. Further demonstrating how essential it is to have the Gunnery Chief fight alongside her, as her guardian.

"You should have told me about this mission. I would have gladly gone with you," he reassured the Commander.

"Trust me, I wish I did bring you. If you were there, I would have been back a lot sooner… everything would be different. But this was a solo operation that required me to be as inconspicuous as possible."

"Inconspicuous? Using an asteroid to destroy a mass relay is 'inconspicuous'?"

"I didn't expect that to happen. It wasn't part of the original mission. Once I learned of what needed to be done, I didn't exactly have a lot of time to work with. I think I only had about two hours left. Yes, I know what I did was hardly 'inconspicuous' but I needed to delay the Reapers for a few more months… maybe a year or two… We need all the time we can get," Shepard sternly replied.

"I agree. We do… Remember I'm on your side. I know the destruction of a star system must have been a difficult decision but you did the right thing."

"That's what I keep telling myself but it doesn't feel like it. I still feel like a monster."

"Is that why you quarantined yourself?"

"No… as psychologically damaging the death of thousands can be I will eventually be able to live with myself. What I have issues with is being unconscious for two days…"

"What? How did that happen?" the shock knocked him back a few inches.

"Object Rho indoctrinated Kenson and her crew. They attacked me, delaying me long enough for the artifact to send an energy wave knocking me out. I woke up two days later, on an examination table… They were trying to keep me pacified but the sedative was no longer working."

"Why did they do that?" trying to comprehend Dr Kenson's intentions.

"I don't know. I couldn't find anything in their logs when I escaped. All I can remember is hearing Kenson saying they needed me alive. Ever since I have been back, I have been having these… dreams… Both Mordin and Chakwas took a look and couldn't find anything. Even though they reassured me that I was fine, I am still concerned. They had me sedated for two days… there has to be a reason behind it. Otherwise they would have just killed me."

"It is a valid concern. Please promise me you'll say something if you start feeling different. You know I don't like surprises."

"You will be the first to know. The visions have stopped, for now. So I guess that's a good sign, right?" she sarcastically chuckled.

"Be honest with me, are you going to be okay?"

"I will be… eventually… It's still a lot to take in," she sighed. The damage done to her psyche left her uncertain in her ability as a Commander. Adding, "I am responsible for the destruction of the Alpha Relay, wiping out an entire star system and causing the deaths of over three hundred thousand batarians. The blame is upon me… I feel the honorable thing to do would be to turn myself in."

"But you did what you had to do. Sacrificing thousands of lives to save trillions seems like a fair exchange."

"Hopefully they will understand why I did it. Hackett told me the evidence against me is currently 'shoddy' at best and that he'll see what he can do to buy me some time. Eventually it will catch up to me. And when that time comes, things are going to become very difficult… very quickly."

"No one said it was going to be easy."

"I wish I got that memo. Nothing is ever easy for me."

"As impossible things may be, you do possess one thing that requires very little effort," Garrus smirked.

"And what is that?"

"Just tell me you love me and all the pain you bestowed on me from your disappearance will be absolved."

"That's it?"

"Well, I could always ask for more…" he joked.

"I love you, Garrus," she smiled sincerely. Her hands glided up the turian's chest and found their way around his neck. Digging the tips of her fingers into the tender skin around the base of his fringe, she drew him closer. When their foreheads joined, she gently nuzzled her nose against his.

"I love you too, Reby," Garrus purred as he placed his hands on her curved sides.

Attracted by her affection, he guided his mouth to greet hers. The warm air from their breath brushed against the other's skin, becoming heavier… hastening with each inhale… causing his mandibles to twitch. Her lips softly pressed against his mouth, permitting her tongue to entice the opening. Persuading her companion to indulge in their joining, her dexterous intruder teased the tip of his tongue. Their members danced in the enclosure of his mouth, passionately fueled by the appetite they held for their partner. Even as their lips parted, they still had their foreheads locked.

"With everything that is heading our way, at least I have you," Shepard whispered.

"What do you think is going to happen?"

"I don't know… but the end is coming. I can feel it. The world is crumbling beneath our feet. This is a war we might not win. But we will fight, we will sacrifice, and we will find a way. We will do whatever it takes to hold onto every last step of solid ground. It is our duty to suit up and give them hell. And as long as I have you, I am invincible; I'll be able to overcome the impossible."

"Then I will never leave your side. Just don't stray far from me."

"I won't, I promise," she said as she drew an X across her heart.

"So what do we do now?"

"All we can do… is wait."


	2. Chapter 2: Broken Wings

Broken Wings

The madness resulting from the disappearance of his bondmate had calmed down. It seemed things were finally returning back to normal on the Normandy. Well… as normal as it could be. Everyone on the ship clearly wanted to discuss the events that transpired from the destruction of the Alpha Relay but the Commander remained silent. The only words she would mutter were, "Any day now."

Isolated to her quarters, Reblicah was slowly becoming a stranger to her crew. She rejected any intrusion from visitors and refused to answer the messages beaconing at her desk. Her ghostly figure dwelled within her confines, allowing the events from the Bahak System to consume her. The light in her eyes, the glow from her smile, the flame burning within her heart… all faded away, being extinguished by her burdens.

Garrus was growing accustomed to the quiet nights he shared with Shepard. No matter how desolated his companion was, it was still their time together. He took every moment as an opportunity to strengthen their bond. In addition, he felt it was his duty to take on the daily challenge of brightening her dim outlook. Even with the verge of war waiting to begin at any moment and Reby's nightmares becoming more and more persistent, he would do anything just to see her smile. Tonight was no different.

As he walked out of Shepard's shower, Garrus wrapped the towel around his waist and smirked at the muffled image in the mirror. He could already notice a difference with his cast gone. With one swipe of his hand, he cleared the condensation to reveal his freshly exposed scar. It was his first time seeing the damage left behind from the gunship on Omega. The mark certainly was noticeable and felt rough to the touch, much different from the familiar texture from the gauze. Even though it would take time to become acquainted with his new look, he knew Shepard would immediately accept it.

The thought of seeing her reaction quickened Garrus's pace. He finished drying himself, brushing off the remaining bits of water and draping the towel back onto the rack. He pulled on his sleep pants, took one last look at the reflection in the mirror, and then made his way out of the bathroom.

When the Gunnery Chief strutted into the room, he could immediately tell something was wrong. The faint image of Shepard sitting on the edge of the bed could be seen through her collection of ships. He advanced around the panel, waiting to see if she would look up at the freshly-bathed turian… but her gaze remained fixated to the panel beneath her feet. Something was clearly upsetting her and she was finding solace in the bottom of the bottle. Cringing with every sip of her alcoholic poison, she was determined to suppress the emotions building within.

"I wasn't in the shower THAT long," he joked, attempting to lighten the air. Her deep brown eyes glared at him, slowly blinking them shut as she turned her head away. She hunched over her knees, dangling the lip of the bottle by her fingertips. Garrus walked over to his distraught partner and asked, "What's wrong, Reby?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll get over it."

"Clearly," while prying the bottle away from her hand, he received some resistance. He sat down next to her but she didn't budge. "Did you have a bad dream last night?"

"No," she slightly shook her head.

"Was it something I did or said?"

"No."

"What is it?"

She didn't answer.

"I won't stop until you tell me," he gave her a nudge with his shoulder. She clenched her eyes and cupped her face into her hands, sobbing violently. Garrus rubbed her back trying to comfort his partner but his touch went unnoticed. She stood up, snatching the bottle away, and stepped towards the fish tank.

"I was fine… was. Then the memories of the day I died came rushing back in… it always finds a way to. I tried to drown it away, the more I drank the more I forgot. But then the visions came back… I can never cover the pain… all the pain… fighting to protect the people I love… fighting to live and… and then nothing…"

Her pupils widened as the images of her death spiraled back into her memory. The feel of her fingers clawing at her suit, the lack of oxygen burning her lungs, every solid detail plagued her mind. Then hearing each gasp echo… seeing the images becoming blurry… and the pound of her final heart beat. She shuddered, swigging another mouthful of her liquor. As her consciousness returned from the eidetic memory, she concentrated on the school of Thessian Sunfish swimming around the pale blue water. She scoffed at them and carefully stumbled to the side of her bed.

"Absolutely nothing," she muttered, placing the bottle on her nightstand, "the only thing that happened was the pain stopped… everything stopped… And now that I have this second chance, I want to live but I'm forced to relive my final moments like some broken record." She ran both hands through her hair then dug her fingers into her scalp, screaming. When she pulled them away, she noticed a few strands dangling in her palm and stared deeply at them. "Is this my punishment for the lives I've taken?"

"What about the lives you saved?"

"Is it worth it? I'll just die again. It was traumatizing the first time and I know it'll be worse the next time, the last time… because I know exactly what to expect… nothing," she sighed, sitting back on the bed. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, clasping them tightly against her body.

"Why don't you live for what you'd die for?"

"I wish it were that simple. Everything used to be easier. And just when I think I am in the clear, someone like Dr Kenson pulls me back into the abyss. Sedating me," she cringed, "I might as well have been dead."

"She was indoctrinated. Don't let her get to you," Garrus suggested, scooting next to Shepard and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"The damage is done… more scars to add to my profile," she mumbled, resting her chin on top of her knees. "I feel like my wings have been ripped out and the only thing keeping me from falling," she tilted her head and looked straight into his blue eyes, "is you." Her shattered gaze reflecting the damages no person could repair, piercing straight through the strings of his heart. "If I lose you, I'll have nothing left…"

"You won't lose me."

"You can't promise me that!"

"But I'm here for you Shepard."

"You're here for me while I'm alive. But as long as I live, I will die. It's inevitable and it's plaguing everything I think about. I wish I could live forever instead of…" she was interrupted by Garrus's talon upon her lips.

He pulled her tightly against his chest and rested his chin atop her head. Breathing in the defining scent of his bondmate, he nuzzled against her golden brown hair. "Reby, stop thinking about your death and concentrate on what you have while you are alive. Take grasp of this second chance! I'll be here with you every step of the way. We will grow old together, have a full life together, and be together until the end. I promise."

"But I don't even know if we'll make it past this war."

"We will."

"How do you know? You can't see into the future."

"No, but I have faith in our ability to survive. Even if every planet burns to pieces, we will stand together and watch as the empires fall. The whole galaxy can be lost but I will be complete as long as I have you."

"But I'm a mess!" she cried out, balling her hand into a fist and pounding it against Garrus's chest.

He squeezed her tighter, "You're MY mess!"

"Why me?"

"You saved my life, let me save yours… Reby, let me mend your broken wings so you can keep flying." He closed his eyes and listened to her soft sobbing. The world expected so much from her but they failed to realize… she's only human. She was broken, falling apart in his grip, nothing but skin and bones yet she was the only person who had a chance on ending this war.

Placing his hand against her jaw, he guided their foreheads together. She welcomed his warm embrace and immediately began nuzzling her nose against his. Without breaking their bond, she unbound her arms from her knees and wrapped them around Garrus's neck. Her legs gracefully straddled him before sitting on his lap.

Shepard heaved her chest against his, exhaling deeply and expanding her bosom to grind his collar. Her warm breath tickled against his mouth the more she closed the distance between their lips. As she pursed a kiss on him, her hands left his neck and were placed on the side of his face. She paused the moment she detected something different under her fingertips.

"Your cast is gone," she whispered. Her hands skimming across the grooves of the scar, memorizing the damage left behind from the burn. "When did you take it off?"

"About an hour ago. Hopefully my appearance isn't too revolting."

"Just throw some face paint on there…"

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding, Garrus. In fact, your scars make me feel more comfortable about mine."

"So you do have a thing for men with scars," he chuckled, remembering their first encounter on the SR-2 after she recruited him.

"In more than one way, Vakarian." The side of her mouth curled as she gave him a mischievous smile. And with it, bringing back her glowing presence.

_Mission Accomplished, Garrus._


	3. Chapter 3: Bed Rest Part 1: Exposed

Bed Rest – Exposed

"Looks like we got them all, Commander," Gunnery Chief Garrus Vakarian's voice echoed through the transmitter of his helmet as he surveyed the battlefield, "Appears the distress signal we received was nothing more than a setup."

"And a bad one at that… they should know better than sending husks at me." Commander Reby Shepard scanned the vast perimeter of the hollowed cave. The rescue mission may have been a hoax but they were successful in dwindling the enemy's numbers. The bodies of various husks laid scattered across the ground, complimenting their victory. Holstering her Revenant, she nodded, "Let's get off this rock."

Zaeed chimed in, agreeing, "'Bout bloody time."

Navigating through the tunnels channeling through their war zone, the team journeyed towards the safety of the Kodiak. Every step quietly echoed against the tall concaves surrounding them. There wasn't any resonating shuffling from their previous scuffle, not even any stray bits of dirt and debris loosening itself against the grainy walls. The hallways seemed too silent and it left an eerie setting in the atmosphere.

"Garrus," the Commander stopped in her tracks in the center of a high-ceiled cave, "There's something missing here."

"What do you mean?"

"Something doesn't add up… whoever set this up either didn't think this through or this isn't the end."

Zaeed immediately brought his rifle back to his shoulder and peered through the scope, "You're right, Commander, this doesn't feel right."

"Let's proceed with extreme cauti-" before Reby could finish her sentence, a piercing shot trembled through the cave and she fell backwards.

"Shepard!" Garrus cried out, rushing to her side.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she reassured him, sitting up and examining the new hole in her shoulder plate. The bullet went straight through her shield but couldn't manage to slice all the way through her armor. "That's odd. It must have lost all its power when it bypassed my shield."

"Where did that shot come from?" Zaeed asked,

"2 o'clock, looks like there are some ledges up," Shepard used her hand to direct her squadmates towards the shooters position.

"Try pulling it out," her loyal turian companion suggested.

Attempting every means to pull the bullet out, it didn't budge, "It's not moving. It appears to be anchored into my armor."

"How the hell is it doing that?" Zaeed strode towards the solider and glared at the bullet hole.

"Forget about it," she crawled back on her feet, "Let's try to find the shooter before they escape."

They began closing in on the shooter's position when a loud beeping noise started chiming. The crew immediately searched for the culprit, quickly realizing it was radiating from Shepard's bullet hole. Gradually beeping fasting and faster, a faint red light beaconed through the opened. Clasping at the bullet lodged in her shoulder, Shepard tried with all her might to remove the anchored threat but it refused to budge.

When the noise ceased, an explosion shot out from the bullet and sent the Commander stumbling backwards. Attempting to regain her balance, the shockwave left her dizzy and she couldn't stop herself from collapsing to her knees. Hunching forward, she pressed her left hand against the fresh opening. Her right fist balled tightly, her gloved fingers clenching tightly into her palm. Loudly panting through her communicator, sounds of anger cursed out with every breath.

Concerned about his bondmate, Garrus kneeled beside her, "Shepard, are you alright?"

"Give me a minute," her heavy breaths pleaded.

"What the hell just happened? Did that bullet… explode?" Zaeed questioned.

Shepard nodded in agreement, "This has to be the prototype Mordin warned me about. We need to find that weapon."

"I'm on it, Commander," Zaeed ran forward and searched the ledges.

Noticing the stumbling woman trying to get up, Garrus helped her up on her feet, "Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Let's hurry this up though, I do need to get to the Normandy as soon as possible," Shepard confirmed, sprinting forward with her left hand still clasped onto the wound.

"Gunnery Chief Vakarian, Dr Chakwas is requesting your assistance in the Medical Bay… please come immediately," EDI's voice echoed within the main battery.

Never being called to the Med Bay, Garrus was curious as to why the Normandy's onboard physician would request his assistance. As soon as he left the confines of his space, he noticed the windows of the Medical Bay were covered up which was typically not a good sign. The last time they were concealed was after the ordeal from the Bahak System when Shepard demanded to be quarantined.

Upon entering the concealed quarters, he sees the doctor standing beside a bedridden Shepard. Reby's armor lay sprawled out on the bed next to her… dripping with blood. The shoulder plate lay in pieces, charred and disintegrating from the explosion. A surplus of used gauzes piled up beside Chakwas, drenched. Shepard's top half was exposed but was covered up by fresh gauze bandages soaked in omnigel. Only a small red spot appeared on one side through her bandages.

From what he could observe, all that remained were two open wounds on her shoulder. This appeared to be the location that took the worst of the blast. He neared his injured companion with growing concern. Her welcoming eyes reassured him, glowing in delight from his company.

A few drops of blood trickled out from one of the openings and the doctor quickly tended to their cleaning. She turned towards the tall turian and pleaded, "Can you please influence our Commander to allow me to give her an anesthetic?"

Still trying to grasp the situation, he remarked, "Reby, I thought you were alright."

"I said I _will_ be fine. In fact, I feel much better that you are here… and I'll feel even better once these damned things are out of me."

"What happened?"

"Apparently that bullet, apart from exploding and hurting like a motherfucker, sends shrapnel into their host's bodies. It's supposed to kill or fatally wound the victim; I guess I'm really lucky."

"Yes you are," the silver haired woman chimed in, "The one that was in your ribs came awfully close to severing your lung. We are down to the last two pieces but they are deeply imbedded. One is anchored into her clavicle bone and the other is gazing her acromion."

"It seems like you have this under control Doctor, why do you need me?"

"The Commander is refusing anesthetic."

"I can deal with it," Shepard scowled.

"Come on, Reby, it would make it a lot easier," her partner attempted to sway her answer.

"No. I would prefer being conscious," she shot back.

"Why?"

"You should know why, at least by now," her pained eyes glared towards her pile of armor, visions of Dr. Kenson's betrayal replaying vibrantly in her thoughts.

"Shepard, I don't think you understand how difficult this may be. The one in your ribcage was easily accessible. As well as the little pieces we removed from your pectoralis. These are…" Chakwas began explaining.

"I think I know _EXACTLY_ where they are, I don't need any of the big medical terms you used. After all, I am feeling every bit of this."

"We need to remove them soon. You are losing a lot of blood."

"Then do it Chakwas. I assure you that I won't move. Garrus will help."

"You are impossible," the Alliance doctor shook her head as she retrieved the tweezers.

Reby's grin cocked to one side, "Would you have me any other way?"

"No," she smiled in return and prepared the opening.

Turning her attention away from the wound, the Commander requested, "Garrus, I want you to hold my right arm still. Whatever you see, or hear, whatever I ask or tell you, keep it still. Understood?"

He nodded as he rested his two hands on her arm, securing it at her elbow and wrist.

"Alright, Commander, deep breaths," Chakwas insisted before inserting the tweezers.

The moment the metal sunk in, Shepard's eyes clenched shut and her teeth gritted tightly. Garrus could feel her arm become more and more tense the deeper the tweezers ventured.

Feeling the intruder being pulled from her wound, Shepard sighed loudly, "See, I told you I wouldn't move."

"Good. Because we have one more, Commander, and this one is going to be a little worse." Chakwas warned, "Are you ready?"

Shepard nodded slightly.

Chakwas entered the second wound and Garrus could immediately tell a difference. This one was clearly more painful. Her arm tensed more and her face was uncontrollably twitching. Her clenched eyes welled up and tears forcibly trailed down her check. Her pulse pounded violently and trembled across her torso.

The shrapnel refused to loosen its grip on the Commander's arm and the doctor gave it a gentle tug in an attempt to free its bond. Instinctively, Shepard's free hand grabbed onto Garrus's arm and dug her fingernails in. Her deathly grip sunk into his skin and tightened the more the rogue piece of metal put up a fight. Uncontrollably wincing, Shepard's body squirmed and resisted under Garrus's hold. It took every bit of strength to restrain his bondmate. Nothing strained him more than seeing his partner in pain… and being a part of the affliction.

Unable to withstand anymore torment, Reby screamed, "Just pull it out!"

With one shift tug, Chakwas removed the large metal chunk from her bone.

"Argh!" she shrieked.

Putting the shard into a bowl, the doctor tended to closing the openings, shaking her head as she muttered, "Commander, you are crazy."

"I know," she panted, her fingers still latched onto her companion.

Leaning towards Reby's ear, Garrus whispered, "Are you okay?"

"Much better…"

"Are you sure? Your grip hasn't loosened."

She nodded, "I know. I'm going to pass out now."

Without another word, the Commander's body shut down from the extreme procedure. Her injured arm went limp in Garrus's hands yet her fingers amazing still had the strength to keep hold. Even though their grip loosened, her hand refused to let go of his arm.

Peering out from the corner of her eye, Chakwas studied the turian's astonishment of the brave woman holding onto him. She grinned, "You can take her to her quarters as soon as I'm done patching her up. I know she will protest but she needs a great deal of rest. She may think she can handle anything but her body will say otherwise. Can you make sure she takes it easy for at least a day or two?"

"Yes," he agreed, his yearning devotion to his Commander aching to comfort her from her current burden.


	4. Chapter 4: Bed Rest Part 2: Comfort

Bed Rest – Comfort

The Commander grudgingly abided Doctor Chakwas's request to spend some time resting. Her pride dwindled with each passing hour, dwelling on the thought of her enemies growing in numbers the more she lay restless. The only light breaking through the gloomy clouds hazing above her was the visits she received from a certain turian.

"Gunnery Chief Vakarian has arrived," the Normany's AI chimed when the door to Shepard's quarters slide open.

Lying propped up against her heavily pillowed bed, Reblicah's golden eyes glistened upon seeing her familiar intruder, "Thank you, EDI."

Garrus strode towards the bed ridden Commander, holding a small pill bottle, "You now have EDI announcing your visitors?"

"I have to. I was pointing my pistol at everyone who was entering my quarters."

"Jumpy?"

"No, I am simply being cautious. This would be the opportune time for someone to attack me. So EDI warns me whenever someone arrives. I did manage to scare a few crew members…" she chucked but the shine quickly faded away as she crossed her arms, wincing from the pain triggered by the slight movement. Frustrated with how long her shoulder was being from fully recovered, she sunk deeper into pillows and grimaced, "Which by the way, I have never had so many visitors in my life. Are they trying to add insult to injury? They should just leave me be."

"Including me?"

She cocked her head to the side and glared at him, "Do I really need to answer that?"

"Just making sure you aren't mad at me."

"Why on earth would I be upset at you?"

The tall turian sat beside her and rested his hand on her crossed arms, "I…"

She stared at him, "Out with it."

"I… was the one to hold you in place as she tore that shard out."

"So?"

"I don't want to afflict any pain… I want to protect you and I couldn't even do that."

"Any one of us could have been shot, Garrus. It's not your fault so please," she leaned forward, cringing at the ache shooting up from her shoulder.

"Please, stop pushing yourself," her bondmate pleaded.

"But I have to."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do Garrus. If I don't push myself, I can never become better… I need to do this so I can continue becoming faster, stronger, cleverer than my enemies. Even if it means I have to withstand a bit of pain. Anything so I can have the advantage. That's what makes me a Commander."

He turned away knowing he could not win the argument. She fought to become the highly praised woman she is today and it was the result of continuous trials and mishaps. As burdened as he was by her struggle to achieve greatness, his heart knew things were only going to get worse the moment the Reapers arrived. He knew this would not be the last time he would have to comfort her through her injuries… but he was bound and determined to suffer through every one of them.

Reby leaned back and sighed, "So what did Chakwas tell you to bring me this time?"

Snapping back to the current situation, he held up the little pill bottle the doctor shoved into his hands. She pleaded with him to get the Commander to take them to help prevent infection caused from the radical removal. Knowing she was going to protest, he tried to coax her, "Just take two of them."

"No," she sternly shot.

"Please?"

"No. I refuse to take any pill for the pain."

"These aren't pain relievers."

"Then what are they for anyway?"

"To prevent infection."

"The answer is still no. Even if I had an infection, I want my body to fight it off."

"I don't think you understand how serious this can become."

"I do and I still refuse," she looked away.

"Shepard… Reby… do it for me. Please put your pride aside," Garrus's piercing blue eyes redirected her attention back towards him, hypnotizing her with his caring gaze.

She shook her head in disagreement.

"Just this once… I don't want to lose you to something that could have easily been prevented."

Her wide gaze stared him down before giving in, "Fine! But it's only because I love you… and if anyone asks, tell them I threw the pills down the sink or something."

"Understood," his voice perked from his victory. He handed her two pills and carefully observed as she swallowed them without another thought. "See, it wasn't that bad."

"Don't make me spit them back out."

"You can do that?" he asked, questioning the human's ability.

She grinned, "I could. It would be very pleasant, nor very pretty."

"Then please don't."

"I won't. I'm simply keeping you on your toes, Vakarian."

"And I'm trying to take care of you. I don't enjoy seeing you miserable."

"Well, I am miserable," the Commander declared, yearning to leave the confines of her quarters and return to the battlefield.

Garrus leaned forward and cupped her chin in his hands, "Is there anything I can do to make this more bearable?"

She took a deep breath, her eyes locked onto his, "This whole ordeal has left me a bit… vulnerable. I could really use your comfort."

"I'm here for you, Shepard."

The side of her lip rose as her companion closed the distance between them and gently nuzzled his nose against hers. His loving talons ran through her long strands of hair, guiding them to rest behind her ear. His warm breath brushed tickled her cheek as he ventured closer to her waiting mouth.

Closing her eyes, she confessed, "You're the only medication I need."


	5. Chapter 5: Death of a Vigilante Part 1

The Death of a Vigilante: Goodbyes

The resistance was high. They were surrounded. The Reapers were throwing everything they could at them. Shepard knew they were doing this on purpose. The only way to eliminate their threat is to make sure it was taken out. Waves of husks and geth, pushing them further and further back, they were outnumbered and needed an escape route.

"Shepard!" Garrus screamed over the rapid shots being fired at them. "We might be able to buy ourselves some time if we collapse the ceiling."

"Good idea," she nodded, giving him the command to set up the explosives.

"Buy me some time!" he ran to the door and began setting up the device.

Shepard and Thane set up behind a barricade. The drell took out each enemy charging towards him, their bodies flopping atop each other. Shepard had her assault rifle firing non-stop, changing out the heat clips faster than her gun could handle. Then she heard the distinguishing sound, one that haunted her many times before.

"ARMATURE!" she yelled. The stunning steel legs glistened in the distance, gaining ground as it ventured towards her team. They had to close the pathway… and fast. She saw it gathering itself to prepare for its attack, the blue light building.

"Shepard, the charge is set!" the turian confirmed.

"Get back here Garrus, NOW!"

As he ran towards her, he was unaware of the blue laser aimed right at him.

"Garrus! Watch out!" she screamed but she was too late. The laser hit the area dead on. Dust kicked up and engulfed around her turian companion. When the explosion went off, debris went flying everything and clouded their vision. The shockwave hit them with such force, it sent them stumbling backwards.

"Garrus?" she cried but the ringing in her ears made it difficult to hear anything.

The dust parted and her eyes rested upon his lifeless blue armor, lying on the ground. A puddle of his blue blood accumulating beneath him, turning black as it seeped into the grainy dirt.

"Garrus!" she ran to his side and frantically turned him to face her. Tears welled up in her golden eyes, concealed by the safety of her helmet's visor.

Gasping loudly, his weak voice begged for forgiveness, "I'm sorry, Reby."

"It's going to be okay, stay with me," she pleaded, immediately patching a line to the Normandy, "Joker, I need a pickup ASAP! We have a team member down!"

"Aye Commander."

Returning her devoted attention to the loved one in her arms, she "Come on Garrus, stay with me, don't close your eyes."

"Shepard," he coughed, the air running thin, "I love you."

His eyes closed and he became limp within her arms. His vitals still lingered but only barely. Shepard knew time was slim and the longer he was away from the safety of the Normandy, the faster her companion would perish.

Sitting quietly outside the Medical Bay was proving difficult for the sturdy Commander. She wanted to burst through the doors and rush to her bondmate's side. The minutes turned into two grueling hours, triggering her separation anxiety to pulse violently through her thoughts. The sliding of the bay's door perked her attention but all that exited was a dishearted elderly doctor. Chakwas strode towards the anxious woman and rested her hand on her should. Her eyes said it all… she did everything she could but his time was growing short.

Storming through the open doors, Reby's heart immediately sank when she saw Garrus. Every kind of instrument was plugged in and beeping loudly, a reminder of his dwindling vitals. The bedside was covered in bandages soaked from his blood and she fought every urge to break down.

He turned his head towards his visitor, his eyes glowed when he saw the Commander nearing, "Tell me, how bad is it?"

"You're going to be fine," she choked up.

"Liar," he coughed.

Reby came to his side and could no longer hold back the tears, crying out, "I should have left you on the Normandy!"

"You know I wouldn't have stayed."

"Garrus, you can't leave me."

"I'm not, I'm always going to be right here," using every bit of strength, he raised his hand and placed it over her heart.

"But I can't do this alone," she clasped onto his hand tightly, "I can't do this without you."

"Sure you can, not as stylishly of course."

Shepard attempted to chuckle at the same remark he made on their reunion after Omega but the breaths became sobs.

"Before I say goodbye…" the turian's piercing blue eyes no longer had the energy to restrain the tears pouring down his cheek.

"No, no goodbyes. I'll kill you if you die on me," she protested.

He attempted to laugh but added to the strain on his chest, "Ow… I guess I can't laugh anymore. Reby, I have something I want to give you."

Garrus slowly took off his visor and placed it in Shepard's hands. Wrapping his fingers around hers and closing them around the gift, he commented, "There are some songs I want you to listen to on there."

"Why don't we listen to them together?" she asked, begging for any bit of

"I…" his gasping became louder, "I love you, Reby."

"I love you too, Garrus," she rushed to his lips and kissed him passionately. Their tears exchanged as the warmth slowly departed from his mouth. She watched with swollen eyes as he slowly closed his eyes to this world. Unable to control herself, she collapsed by the bed with her hand still grasping onto his. Loudly sobbing into the sheets that contained her loved one, she refused to move. No one dared to enter the Medical Bay… otherwise they received her bright renegade eyes forcing them to leave.

Commander Shepard sat alone in the front row of the memorial, vacantly staring at the metal coffin housing her mate. She was dressed in complete battle armor, daring the Reapers to try and ruin this final goodbye. Her helmet sat in the chair next to her with Garrus's Mantis sniper rifle propped up near it. She held his visor firmly between her hands, occasionally running her finger across the smooth ridges.

Glaring out of the corner of her eye, she peered around the room to see who entered. Many came to pay their respects but none were brave enough to go near the coffin. They knew if they wanted to continue living to not cross her path. She recognized a few turians who sat in the crowd, like Chellick and Executor Pallin, but there were two she has never seen before. One had a striking resemblance of her fallen companion and triggered every bit of emotion to rush to her eyes. Shepard knew this must have been his sister, Solana, and the one standing near her had to be his father.

One by one, the room slowly emptied until there was only three remaining… Shepard and the Vakarians. Garrus's father approached the whimpering woman and placed his hand on her shoulder. She glared at the hand and then up at the elderly turian. He could see the redness in her eyes, swollen and bloodshot from the many tears she cried for his son.

"Commander Shepard, I just wanted to let you know that I am happy my son found you. He couldn't have found a better mate. You have given him honor and I respect you for that. It's too late for me to patch my relationship with Garrus but I want you to know that you are welcomed to come visit us at any time," he removed his hand and began walking away, "And Shepard… thank you for what you did for my wife."

Solana rushed up to Shepard and wrapped her arms around her as best as she could, squeezing the soft human against her firm turian chest. Reblicah had difficulty looking at her… she looked too much like _him_.

"I couldn't have asked for a better sister-in-law," her raspy voice confessed, sounding so similar to his.

As she proceeded to leave with her father, the Commander sat motionlessly for another three hours. Breathing deeply and fighting every urge of her tears, she couldn't find the will to leave. This all seemed too surreal… she and Garrus were supposed to fight together until the bitter end… not like this.

Finding the strength to finally mobilize herself, she treaded towards the coffin containing her companion. She placed her hand on top of it and immediately grew weak. Collapsing to her knees, her fingernails clawed at inanimate object in hopes that it would awaken the corpse within.

She propped her back against the metal prison and began sobbing her heart out, speaking to his lifeless remains, "You hear that Garrus, your father is proud of you. Even your sister came. She looks so much like you. Such a pity it takes extreme measures to bring us together. That doesn't give this world very much hope, huh. I will avenge you, don't you worry about that, they thought that I was pissed then, they haven't seen me now. You told me once that when turians die you just spend your time at some big bar in the sky… well, don't have too many drinks without me. I will be joining you soon but not until every single one of those bastards pays in blood for your death. You can call me crazy when I get there but I am going to spend every day talking to you… think of it as returning the favor. And who knows, maybe they'll resurrect you just like they did for me and we can escape somewhere and live peacefully as vigilantes…"

Without another word, Shepard's smile turned wicked. She stormed out of the memorial screaming, "Close that bar tab, Garrus. I'll see you soon!"


	6. Chapter 6: Death of a Vigilante Part 2

The Death of a Vigilante: Lucid Illusions

"Shepard, I know it is difficult to lose a team mate," the Illusive Man flicked the ash of his cigarette away as he sat casually in his chair, his glowing blue eyes avoiding contact with the Commander's at all costs. "No matter how much this particular crew member meant to you, there is unfortunately nothing I can do at this moment."

Reblicah stared at him through the holo, the burning rage building behind her swollen brown pupils. The urge to strangle the pixilated man she loathed through the virtual relay was steadily becoming worthwhile.

"But… I'm willing to negotiate with you."

"I'm listening," her voice vibrated through gritted teeth.

"Although you have completed your original objective, I can use you to gather me some leeway against the Reapers. We both know we wouldn't be having this conversation if you saved the Collector base…"

"That abomination needed to be destroyed."

"It was valuable… we could have used it as an advantage."

"You mean use it as an advantage for the human race," she scowled.

"You know my intentions."

"And you know mine!" the Commander shot back, "You are the one who resurrected me. You should know exactly how I will respond to each situation. I'm always going to think of the better for everyone, not just one species."

"Granted, but with the right persuasion anything can change. Which brings me to my proposal," tapping off another bit of ash. "You bring me something equally valuable to resurrecting your turian companion and we will talk."

Shepard crossed her arms and cursed under her breath, "Like what?"

"You will know precisely what _that_ is when you find it. Until then, I need you to continue on and not assault your fellow crew members. I would hate to have to put you down like a rabid animal."

She balled her hands into a fist and cringed. She was his pet. Only meant to retrieve his "slippers" and obey his every command. Was this something Garrus would have accepted? If he knew Shepard had to negotiate with the enemy to bring him back, how would he react?

"Understand how we spent a lot of time and resources bringing you back but that is because you are a war hero. Vakarian was a turian hothead. What is there for us to benefit in resurrecting him? I need something worthwhile to repay the debt. Consider this a fair trade since I could be requesting a great deal more from you."

"I'll see what I can do," she sneered, turning off the communicator. She turned away and weighed her options. She didn't want to succumb to the enemies grasp after fighting so hard to break free. There had to be another option…

Remembering the Illusive Man was only a part in her resurrection, there was another person involved and she was still aboard the Normandy. Shepard quickly rushed to the third level of the SR-2 and stormed into Miranda Lawson's office.

"Bring him back! You helped bring me back… you can bring him back!" the Commander began protesting.

The tall woman stood up behind her desk and slunk over to the side, her hips swaying with each step, "I know you are upset Commander but it's just not possible."

"But you have to!"

"Shepard," she tried to calm the situation, "we all knew the risks when we boarded the Normandy. Garrus is no different."

"He is the backbone to helping me succeed. I cannot do this without him."

"Shepard, this crew needs you more than you need him. Don't you think you are overreacting?"

"You have absolutely no idea!" Reby slammed her fists against Miranda's desk. The force caused the electronics to flicker and sent some of the unsecured items flying. Gazing upon the dent left in its wake, she took a few deep breaths, "I need all of my crew if we are going to win this war. That means everyone, including Garrus. I don't care what it takes, just do something. If it takes money, I will find a way to get the funds. If you need another team of medical experts, I will get them. Just bring him back."

"We have matters much greater than resurrecting your partner at this moment…"

"What about after I neutralize every reaper, collector, whatever? Will you help me then? I'm willing to take down every single one of those sons of bitches single-handedly. You know what I'm capable of."

"If we all survive this then I'll see what I can do. I cannot guarantee anything. It was already difficult to bring you back. We may not even be able to do anything for him."

"We have to at least try. I need him…" the tears began forcing their way out. She couldn't restrain them any longer.

Before her bloodshot glare could look up at the biotic loyalist, Reblicah stormed out of the office. Brushing through everyone on the way back to the elevator, she avoided any sort of eye contact. Kasumi Goto and Thane Krios quietly watching their Commander spiral into a frenzy. The elevator shut and every crew member could hear her screaming, pounding against the walls of her enclosure. The thief looked at the assassin and murmured, "You should go to her. You understand the pain she's in. You will have a better chance in comforting her. If I go, she'll just drink herself to death."

The quiet drell nodded in agreement.

Shepard immediately collapsed in the chair of her desk, forcefully pulling the drawer containing her alcohol open. Tumbling through the bottles, she selected the strongest poison. She slammed the liquor onto her desk and nearly broke it. She pulled out a shot glass and began drinking her worries away, her hands shaking profusely as she poured the liquid death. First shot… warmed her tongue. Second shot… burned her throat. Third shot… fought its way down. Forth shot… sent painful bolts to her brain. She closed her eyes, allowing the discomfort to numb her tears.

Still clenching onto the bottle with one hand and the shot glass in the other, she bent over the desk. Nuzzling her nose into the crevasse of her elbow and resting her chin onto the desk, she begged the world to disappear. One by one, the tears trailed down her cheek. Their watery embrace moistening the sleeve of her uniform.

Mysteriously feeling the bottle attempt to lift away, she attempted to pull it closer… only to receive more resistance. Turning her head to see the reason behind its levitation, she noticed Thane shaking his head at her. He tugged at the bottle once more and successfully pried it away, making sure to set her comforting poison more than an arm's length away.

The drell tried to comfort the sobbing woman, "Commander, I share your pain."

Her eyes welled up as she instinctively went back to hiding her face within the safety of her sleeve.

"When Irikah died, I had no one to blame but myself. I know you are blaming yourself for his death but this is not your fault."

Without any warning, she bolted out of the chair and slammed the assassin against the wall. Her arm pressed against his neck with rage and sorrow burning in her eyes.

"Yes it is!" she spat, the pungent stench of alcohol thickening the air around them.

Thane quickly immobilized her threatening stance by grabbing her wrists and pulling them to her side, having no difficulty in subduing her. The hatred slowly dwindled away from her gaze, being filled with the sudden urge to give into her depression. She leaned forward onto his chest and cried, "Why should I do everything I can to save this galaxy when I can't even save the love of my life?"

"Life will never be fair. I cannot allow you to die inside, Siha. No one can replace Garrus, much like no one can replace Irikah, but we must continue living."

Thane released her wrists and wrapped him arms around the Commander, embracing her tightly as she sobbed loudly into his chest.

"I feel like I just broke into a million pieces with no one there to help put me back together. Half the pieces are missing, he took them when he died… and I can never be whole again. I have no one. I am again alone in the world."

"At this moment, we have each other. One day we will join our beloved, I assure you. We cannot change the past… But we need you to save our future."

"But I cannot do this without him!" she bellowed, clenching her fingers against Thane's jacket. "I need him… I'll do anything to have him back in my life. Just to feel his touch, hear his voice, experience his love."

"_Shepard." _

She could hear his voice calling her name. It sounded so vivid… like he was right there by her side. 

"_Shepard." _

The disembodied voice summoned her again. Startled by how great his voice was ringing out, she looked at the drell standing in front of her and noticed how he was slowly disappearing. The area around her quickly became blurry. A blinding light filled the room and erased everything. All that remained was the silhouette of a little child. Shepard couldn't recognize them. They had a shape similar to a turian… but something was different, it had humanistic qualities. The child's hand reached out towards the Commander and whispered, "Wake up, mommy."

"Reby!"

Shepard bolted upright in her bed, gasping for any bit of air. Feeling like someone dug their fingers into her chest and violently pulled out her heart. Her vision was blurry from all the tears that welled up in her eyes. Trying to regain her composure, she took a few deep breaths as she surveyed her surrounding. The first thing that came into focus was the glowing light from the fishtank in her quarters. Her eyes dashed over to see the other side of her bed… scared of the outcome. A sense of relief consumed her when she noticed the turian sitting beside her, his tender blue eyes filled with concern.

It was a bad dream… another nightmare. They were becoming more frequent. Mostly she had dreams where it ends in her death but this one tugged the strings of her heart. To Shepard, dying is not the ultimate sacrifice, it's letting someone you love die. The Reapers were going to do everything they could to destroy her and the most effective way would be to take away the last good thing she has… her bondmate. Harbinger tried it before by going after Kaidan on Horizon and he is bound to do it again. Every single person Shepard knew was in great peril… and there was nothing she could do about it.

She quickly wrapped her arms around Garrus and squeezed her body tightly against his. The warmth of his torso comforted her as she nuzzled her cheek against his collar. Desperately struggling to hold back the tears, she muttered, "Garrus… you can't die on me. Please don't ever die."

His held the shattered woman close, rubbing his hand against her back, "You had another bad dream?"

"Yes."

"Its okay, Reby, I'm here for you."

She didn't respond... she clung onto him harder. Bound and determined to never let go. A single tear drop crept down her cheek and pattered against the bed sheets. Shepard couldn't even bear the thought of losing Garrus. He was the only thing holding together and she was ready to do whatever it takes to guarantee his survival.


End file.
